Unexpected easter events
by DragonMasterPaarthurnax
Summary: Celebi and Shaymin are close friends. During the last few months things have changed and Celebi's feelings is growing stonger and stornger for Shaymin but what does she thinks about him?


**Author note**

This is a one-shot about Celebi and his struggles when he meets his soulmate. All legenadries and mythicals I use (gen 1-6) in this story has two forms:

One normal.

One half pokemon half human. (How else would Kyogre fit in?)

If I don't say anything else they are in thier pokemorph form.

Last but not least every legendary is living at the Hall of Origins which is a mega-multi-palace, they are goods after all.

I don't own anything more than the OCs and the concept.

* * *

 **Unexpected Easter Events**

Celebi walked through the big flower garden outside the Hall of Origins. He smelt the lovely scent of the flowers. The sun was shining and it was hot outside. The first real spring day. Celebi walked along the bigger paths untill he found a smaller one. The path led to a big hedge labyrint. With hesitation he entered the labyrint and found the middle. Celebi liked to have time for himself and think so he had found this place. Celebi was clothed in his normal light- and darkgreen clothes.

It was a little square in the middle of the labyrint, unlike the rest of the labyrint the hedges were made of roses. A white bench, a tree and well was the only tree things in the square.

The old wooden bench gave a cracking sound when Celebi sat down. One thought took his whole mind. Shaymin.

A few months he had experienced a strange feeling whenever he was close to her. At first he thought it was the happiness over their long friendship but when the feeling grew stronger he realized that he was in love.

His thinking was interupted by steps. Someone was humming. The voice actually belonged to Mewtwo. She walked around the hedge bend into the square while she was swining her tail. Unlike many other legendaries her normal form was fairly alaike a human body so she prefered to use it instead of her pokemorph form. When she saw Celebi she smiled and began speaking.

"So it's here your hiding?" She said, walked over to the bench and sat down concurrently to him.

"Hiding? Rather getting some time for myself," he said and met her gaze.

"Are you thinking on something special?" she said with a unsuccesful atempt to hide her curiosity.

"Nothing special," Celebi said and corrected his sleeve.

"I know, you aren't thinking on something, your thinking one someone!" she said with a exited voice and gave him a teasing push.

"Why would I?" Celebi relied and began blushing.

"Why? Everyone sees it! You are to the hilt in love with her," she said and light gave him a second push as Celebi began to blush even more.

"I'm not in love with Shaym…," Celebi realized his mistake and put his hands over his mouth.

"Who said I was talking about Shaymin? At least not I," Mewtwo said and continued: "Everyone sees, everyone but Shaymin,"

"Ok, I am but what made you so interested in my social business," he said in an attempt to escape the real topic.

"We girls had gossip talk and decided to help you since both of you are the most shy people on earth," she said and giggeled at Celebi's blushing.

"Feels good to know that all girls here are gossiping about us," Celebi said with a ironic voice.

"Oh, not all the girls and don't try to escape the topic, when are you going to ask out Shaymin," Mewtwo said and let her tail rest in her lap.

"I…I don't know," he said and held his hands up in confusion while thought: _Probably never._

"Don't think you will get away with that, next week we are going to prepare the easter –celebration. It's the perfect time to ask her out so you can be a couple when the celebration starts," Mewtwo said with an enthusiastic voice.

Celebi felt a bit unaccustomed by the situation.

"Thanks, I guess?" Celebi said and headed for the exit of the labyrint.

"No problem," Mewtwo shouted to him.

 **Later the same** day,Celebi was sitting on his bed in his apartment. In a long corridor in the hall of Origins outside his room were several doors. Each and every door belonged to a legendary or mythical pokemon.

Celebi just sat on his bed resting his head against the wall that connected to the bed, thinking about what Mewtwo had said.

 _I really want to ask Shaymin out but how? The normal dining hall is hardly a romantic place._

Most of the time everyone just ate at a big dining hall, the chiefs were chosen by a list that everyone followed.

 _Wait, the answer is simple._

A idea had suddenly struck Celebi's mind. Some days, at random they ate in other locations to make it do the day varied a little more. The hall of Origins was after all very big and many locations were available.

 _A few weeks ago we were at a location with a view over a waterfall and flowerfield. That would be the an ideal place._

Right then and there, Celebi began planning.

 **The sun rose** over the Hall of Origins and despite the early morning everyone was already up preparing for the easter celebration. The celbration normaly lasted a week and took about a week to prepare everything for it.

Everyone was doing something. The lake guardians were setting up yellow decorations. Dialga and Palkia painting, then filling easter-eggs with candy and thinking of ideas of where to hide them, while Latias was writing a long list of games.

Shaymin was out in the flower fields picking daffodils. Shaymin loved this fields and the smell of the flowers along with it. She had a white layer of thin fur and green hair on her head. Behind her right ear she had a Gracidea flower as she always wore. She was nearly done with picking when she saw someone on the other side of the big field. With joy she walked towards the person. Halfway there she recognized the person as Celebi. Immediately her body was filled with joy making her pace quicken.

After a few minutes of walking they met in the middle of the field.

"Hiii" Shaymin said, and to Celebi's surprise, embraced him in a small hug. The familiar feeling he had every time he thought about her welled out in his body and this time it was even stronger. He expected her to release him but she didn't.

"Ehh…Shaymin," Celebi said and gave her a light push whilst he had an internal war.

 _Why do you push her away? You love her, take the chance!_

 _It isn't right if she doesn't love me back._

 _Just an excuse for your shyness_

Shaymin realized what she had done, immediately releasing him and taking a small, frightened jump away from him.

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know…ehh know what came over me," Shaymin stuttered with a frightened voice and backed away frome Celebi while her gaze flickered to random things.

Celebi had ended the inner war in his head and was just stuck in astonishment. He saw two big, red tone dots on Shaymin's cheeks.

"Celebi? Are you okay, I am really sorry but...," she said nervously and looked down at the ground blushing even more.

"Eh…I'm okay," Celebi succeeded to say with much effort. A blush began growing in his face as their eyes met. They stood there silent while the wind played around in the fields of flowers with both of their faces bright red like a tomato.

 _This is probably the most cringe worthy moment in my life_ Celebi thought his blush increasing. He had long ago forgot about the idea of asking her out. Due to both of them being very shy neither of them dared to speak.

They had probably would have stood there the whole day if Suicune hadn't appeared.

She was in her normal form, as she ran towards them with the tails flickering behind her.

"Hey over there, there is no time to stand there and be lazy. We are waiting for the flowers!" Suicune yelled from the distance.

"O-of course," Shaymin said a bit unsteady on the voice due to the earlier event and picked up her flower basket from the ground.

"Can I take it?" Suicune asked and opened her mouth wide open.

"Here," Shaymin said and put her basket in Suicune's mouth. Suicune did a sharp effortless turn and ran back against the Hall of Origins.

Celebi and Shaymin began walking back to the Hall of Origins still shaken up over what had happened.

After some minutes Shaymin suddenly stumbled to the ground stuck in a plant snare. Celebi came up to her and offered his hand to help her.

She took it with a gentle grip but when he expected her to get up, she gave powerful jerk. Celebi was taken by surprise and stumbled to the ground alongside her. His head went right down in the flowers face first. Somewhere nearby he heard Shaymin laughing loudly. He turned over to look behind and looked up in the sky with a small amount glee building in him. A soft hand took his hand and squeezed it lightely. Celebi understood that he had fell for her trap and laughed.

"You fell for it silly," Shaymin laughed and playfully elbowed him in his rib.

"I just wanted to help you," he said and elbowed her back.

They laid there and elbowed each while they laughed. After few minutes the laughters began to die off and they just laid down on the ground and looked up in the clear blue sky. The sky was clear of clouds so they just laid there a few minutes, enjoying the weather.

Shaymin took three deep breaths and inhaled all the lovely smells from a the flowers.

 _It's now or never,_ Celebi thought and nudged her nose with his hand. She winced a little bit and giggled by the sudden touch.

"Yes?" She said and put her head against the ground so she could look Celebi in his lustrous green eyes.

"Shaymin, do you want to have a dinner with me?" Celebi asked with his voice full to the brim with nervousness.

"How could I ever say no to someone as cute as you," she said and smiled.

Celebi's body was filled with satisfaction when she told him that, his every cell bursting with joy.

 **Later on the day,** Celebi was checking on the few last things before the dinner. He was in the kitchen next to the place he had selected for dinner. He had picked the one that had popped in his mind earlier. It had a magical veiw over a waterfall and a lake with a flower field sitting in front of the waterfall creating a calming atmosphere.

In the kitchen, Mewtwo was busy cooking a variety of different foods. She was the best cook they had after all. They smell of food made the air thick making anyone who smelled it mouth water. Celebi was spectating her very carefully without touching anything.

"Is everything working out as you expected?" Mewtwo asked while frying meatballs.

"Approximately, yes" Celebi answered thinking on the wierd hug.

"Hoppefully she will like you more after this, so you can make the declaration of love the next date," Mewtwo said taking the frying pan off the stovetop.

"You make this sounds so serious," Celebi said and looked down at the floor.

"It is, especially since both of you are so shy. Remember that even if Shaymin loves you she may not say it since she is, as you, very shy."

"Then why would I do it if I am as shy as her," Celebi said and looked at Mewtwo.

"If you look at her behavior carefully you could see that she actually is quite brave if she feels comfortable in the situation. That is why you should tell her first. That would probably make the situation much more comfortable for her and make her voice her feelings," Mewtwo said.

"But what if she says no,"

"Don't worry," Mewtwo said calmly.

 **The hall that** led to the gardens, was the nervous Shaymin was waiting. The place she was at had pillars, a floor and, walls that were nearly solid marble except for a few windows and the roof that was built as a huge window.

Pacing between two of the huge pillars was Shaymin, who was a bit nervous for the upcomming date. She was dressed in a long green and white dress with two red marks on the back that resembled the wings in her sky-form.

One thing Shaymin actually liked was that she had two forms more than the most legendaries. First the land-Shaymin form, then the land-pokemorph form, third her sky form and at last a sky-pokemorph form. Even if it was fun she didn't use the sky pokemorph form due to the antlers.

Her steps echoed as she went over to one of the marbel pillars and leaned against it. She then laid back and closed her eyes for a while so that she could dream.

"Shaymin are you there?" Celebi said and shaked her shoulder. Shaymin was pulled back to the reality.

"Yes, no problems," Shaymin said.

They greeted each other and Celebi gave Shaymin a daffodil that he put behind her ear over the Gracidea flower.

Celebi then led the way with Shaymin arm-in-arm to the dinning place he had chosen.

Beyond the beautifull view was rows of woodentables. In the end of one of the rows stood a secluded two-person table with a lit candle on it.

They sat down opposite each other on the wooden table. The table was covered in white silk table-cloth.

Shaymin and Celebi talked, conversed and laughed togheter during the dinner. For a while Celebi forgot the important question. It was when Mewtwo prepared the dessert that he reminded himself about his mission.

"So what do you think the dessert is?" Shaymin asked and nodded towards the empty bowls.

"Not a clue," Celebi answered and examined his emty bowl.

Mewtwo arrived with two other bowls with icecream in them.

"Here is one for you and one for you," she said as she put them down on the table I'm front of them, before she left.

"Shaymin," Celebi said, as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes," Shaymin said with curiosity in her voice.

"I want to say something to you," Celebi said and tried to controll his shaking hands and voice.

"Of course I just need to take a trip to the restroom," Shaymin said, before she rose from her chair.

With rapid steps she walked away.

 _I had the perfect moment and then she needs to go to the toilet? Just my luck,_ Celebi thought. Instead of thinking on that he concentrated on the ice creams on the table.

 _Her ice cream is lighter than mine, wondering if it's some differense?_

Celebi took a spoon of her ice cream and ate it.

 _Mewtwo must have done something with hers or mine. It tastes different. I suppose it's polite to give some of my own ice cream to her._

With the spoon he put some of his own ice cream on top of hers.

When Shaymin came back she didn't notice the change.

"So you wanted to say something," Shaymin said and took a spoon of the ice cream.

"Yes, I wan…," he was interupted by a loud cough from Shaymin.

"No problems," She said when he gave her a questioning look.

"I wanted to te…," a new cough from Shaymin.

"Are you okay," Celbi said a bit worried. Instead of an answer she began coughing more and more. The last thing Shaymin saw before fainting was Celebis worried face.

 **At the next** morning Shaymin woke up in the infirmary. A bright white light stood over her bed, dazzling her eyes. Her whole body just felt horrible.

A sudden gust of nausea attacked her body. A pair of soft hands turned her over on the stomach and held her head outside of the bed over a bucket as she threwed up her bits of her meal. After a few waves of throwing up, the nausea began to pass over. The hands put her back under the blankets and switched off the light.

 **Outside the infirmary** stood Celebi and Mewtwo, Celebi at the verge of panic and Mewtwo distressed about Shaymin's health.

The door to the infirmary was opened by Latias.

"She is okay, just some nausea and a headache," Latias said and smiled at them.

"Do you know what caused this?" Mewtwo said a bit relieved by Latias information.

"An allergic reaction of some kind," Latias said.

"Well thanks," Mewtwo said.

"When can I meet her?" Celebi said with hope in his voice.

"In the afternoon," Latias said and closed the door to the infirmary. She walked away down the corridor. Celebi eyes followed after her for few seconds until Mewtwo took him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"She ate some of your ice cream, didn't she?" Mewtwo said and looked him in the eyes.

"I…I didn't know, I swear," Celebi stuttered and tried to wriggle himself free from Mewtwo's grip. Mewtwo took a calming breath and released him, where she instead she began walking back and forth in front of Celebi.

"I knew something would go wrong," Mewtwo said and tried to figure out some solution on Celebi's problem.

Celebi was also full of thoughts.

 _Why did I do this? Why? What should I do now? She won't like me at all after this._

 **In the** afternoon Celebi stood outside Shaymin's room nervous to no ends. Latias had moved her to it since the only thing she needed was rest. He knocked on the door. No answer. Another knock.

"Wait a little bit," he heard Latias voice. After a few minutes she opened the door to Shaymin's room. As all the other rooms, Shaymin's was big and spacious. It was neatly cleaned, with most of the thing in it being colored in white and green. Latias led Celebi to Shaymin's bedroom.

Shaymin laid in the bed tucked under a thick, green blanket. She had her hands under her head and was looking up at the celling. Celebi entered the room while Latias waited outside.

"Shaymin, I'm really sorry about what happened," Celebi said and looked at her. He had a big lump in his stomach made of complete guilt and shame. Shaymin took her time and looked at Celebi. Celebi expected her to have a angry outburst but she was that and little neat, cute, clever and, shy person that never had the courage to raise her voice.

She just curled to up to ball and looked at Celebi as she spoke.

"I'm just so disappointed with you," she said and curled herself tighter.

"It was a mistake," he said, looking away from her gaze.

"I am angry with you, even if I know it was a mistake. It feels wrong but…I don't know," Shaymin said and wondered how she should treat this situation.

After a few minutes of silence Shaymin spoke again.

"Celebi, please leave me," She said and turned over to her side so her back faced him.

Celebi was at the verge of tears as he left the room. When he was in the doorway to Shaymin's room he heard steps behind him. It was Latias. She walked towards him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Celebi, never stop believing," she said before releasing him.

 **The Next day** Celebi out in the forest in his normal form. The difference from a normal day was that he wasn't in any of the forests around the Hall of Origins. He was on his way to goal, a way to appease Shaymin, namely with a Gracidea flower. The rare flower was said to exist in only a few places over the whole world.

Celebi flew to a flower field that he knew was a good place to find one, it being Shaymin's home. Since all legendaries and mythicals moved to the Hall of Origins, their homes were rarely used.

He began searching and the time began passing in waves. The hours dragged on but Celebi tirelessly continued with his searchings.

When the sun disappeared behind the horizon a voice entered his mind.

 _Celebi, were are you?_ It was Mewtwo using her telepathy ability.

 _I'm searching for the a Gracedia._

 _I was a bit worried when you just disappeared._

 _No problems, I'll be back by tomorrow._

 _Good luck_ Mewtwo said in his mind, before ended the conversation.

 **The next day** after an endless seeming search he finally found one. The Gracidea. He took a small shovel from his backpack and dug up the flower. After a few seconds of fishing around in his bag, he picked a up the pot he was looking for.

He then placed the Gracidea in the pot and flew home to the Hall of Origins.

 **Celebi stood outside** Shaymin's place with the pot in his hands. His whole body was shaking of nervousness.

"Calm down," Mewtwo said from behind him

"I'm trying," Celebi said as he opened the door and entered into Shaymin's living area. He walked rapidly to Shaymin's room and opened the door.

Shaymin was laying in her bed better than before but still a bit sick. When Celebi entered the room her body tensed up.

 _What should I do?_ She thought, as she met his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Celebi began and sat down on the chair next to her bed. Shaymin looked at him without any reponse. She was in a mind war with herself.

"Here, I found this for you," Celebi said and put down the pot on her bedside table beside her. That one act made up Shaymin's mind.

"You shoudn't have done this for me. It must have tamen hours for you to find it," Shaymin said, a blush building on her cheeks.

"I would do everything for the one I love," Celebi said and took her hand. Shaymin rose her eyebrows when she realized what he meant.

"I do love you…but still. Its your fault that I need to lie here." Shaymin said and squeezed his hand.

"You will be up for the celebration," Mewtwo said in an attempt to save Celebi.

"But its so boring to lay here all days," Shaymin said with a sighed. Mewtwo's face lit up as she got an idea.

"Celebi go get everything you need to live here for a few days,"Mewtwo said smile with a ear to ear.

Celebi went to his room and packed his bag again, only this time with clothes and similar things instead of garden things. He was then back at the room in an instant.

"What's up, Mewtwo," Celebi asked and put his bag down next to Shaymin's bed.

"You will stay here with Shaymin until she's healthy again," Mewtwo said and pushed Celebi onto Shaymin's bed and tucked him in under the same covers as her. They both began to blush madly.

"So now you two will have some bonding time," Mewtwo said, before she giggled. She disappeared for a few minutes and was soon back with Shaymin's laptop. She immediately found some movies for them to watch and put the computer on Shaymin's stomach, before she left the to shy Pokémon with blushes on there face.

Silence spread through the room as the two blushing legendaries didn't dare to speak a word to each other. After a few minutes Celebi took a deep breath and broke the ice.

"So are we a real couple now?" he said and looked at her.

"Of course we are," she said and relaxed her body a little more.

"Well then shall we look at a film then?" Celebi said and felt like he was in heaven over the feeling of her body against his. Shaymin nodded and started the film. Mewtwo had of course choosed some drama-romance movie to fix the mood for them.

Somwere during the film Shaymin wrapped her arms around Celebi. When he felt her, soft, smooth fur brushing against him he shivered and put his arms around her.

When the movie came to an end Shaymin closed the computer and put in on the floor, before she began nuzzling Celebi's cheek with her head. Celebi began stroking her shoulder with his hands that he had wrapped around her. After a few minutes she removed herself from his cheek. He turned his head to see what she was doing only to get her lips pushed against his.

His was stuck in astonishment over how good it felt. His hands moved themself from her arms up from her shoulders. They parted from each other and looked in each others eyes.

"How did that feel?" Shaymin asked, as she rested her head against his chest.

"I want more," Celebi whispered in her ear before stroking her over the cheek.

"Me too," she said and met him in a second kiss. They began pushing their lips towards each other feeling the kiss. Then Celebi opened his mouth to Shaymin with her doing the same. They were intense in the kiss pure love echoing from each of them.

When they finally released each other Shaymin put her head down on Celebi's chest and they both began to slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author note**

So what did you think about my first one-shot? Please leave a favorite if you liked it and Review so I can improve my next one. If you got questions send me a PM so shall I answer as fast as possible.

Don't forget to check out my other story, The Eevee Mansion. A story about a Zoroark that is geting moved to a house full with Eevee girls.

At last happy Easter!


End file.
